Larry the CucumberEevee
Enterance Where's My Hairbrush? LarryEevee gets out of a Shower curtain Special Attacks Neutral B - Theme Song Tuba LarryEevee gets out his tuba used in the show's theme song, which can be used to absorb any projectile that comes within its range and store it later for Villager (10 seconds max. before the item disappears). The projectiles can be fired back with twice the power of the original attack. Larry can also capture opponents in his tuba and fire them in a similar fashion. Side B - Barbara Manatee LarryEevee will spin around with his Barbara Manatee doll. He can spin for as long as he wants, can turn around, and can jump. Larry will rack up damage on anyone who is in his way while spinning. Press A mid-spin to throw your Barbara Manatee doll. She will become a throwable item once she hits something. Press B at any point in the move to cancel. Up B - The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo LarryEevee will throw the legendary biscuit and proceed to travel to its location in his van. The biscuit will also stun opponents until they get hit by the van. Down B - Song of the Cebu LarryEevee will whip out his projectile and sort through his slideshow photos. You can push the projector forwards, backwards, or upwards using the directional buttons. Press A while at the projector to load a part of your sideshow. There are three slides, and they go in the same order: Sick Cebu - Poisons the opponent. Sad Cebu - Slows down the opponent's walking and running speed by half for 15 seconds. Mute Cebu - Stuns the opponent. Final Smash - QBTLarryEevee LarryEevee shouts "I AM THAT HERO" and transforms into QBTLarryEevee. While as Larry Boy, you can press A or hold the control stick in any direction to latch onto an opponent and dash towards them. Press B to shoot a plunger bomb ,which will latch onto an opponent and detonate after one second. After 20 seconds, QBTLarryEevee will return to regular LarryEevee and the Final Smash ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Mother!" KOSFX2: "Ouch!" Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Ooh!" Taunts Up: "You are so early 90's." Side: "I'll take you to the ball, Barbara Manatee!" Down: "Usta!" Victory Options Victory 1: "Remember: God made you special, and he loves you very much. Goodbye!" *Hops Off* Victory 2: *Gets roses tossed at him as he bows down in front of applause* Victory 3: "It isn't always easy, but knowing you done the right thing sure feels good inside." Lose: *Sad* Ground Attacks TBA Icon VeggieTales Logo Victory Music VeggieTales Theme Song Kirby Hat A Tuba Colors and Costumes * Default (G) * Red (Based off Bob the Tomato) ® * Blue (Based off Bloo from FHfIF or Madame Blueberry) (B) * Yellow (Based off SpongeBob or Mr. Lunt) * Bath Towel (Oh Where is my Hairbrush?) * Pirate who doesn't do Anything (The Pirates who don't do Anything) * Yodeling Veterinarian (The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps) * Cowboy Hat (Water Buffalo Song) * 2014 Redesign Video Category:Green Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Lawl ULTIMATE Category:90's characters Category:Cursed Category:Parody Characters